Wrong But Feels So Right
by MissLinBeifong
Summary: Lin never thought that her little sister has a crush on her. The girl she always fought with loves her! Now that she found out, she wants to avoid Su as much as possible. But that won't be easy if Su is being very flirtatious... Can Su convice Lin to love her back? How long will that take? Days, weeks, months, years? (SULIN FIC! RATED M!)
1. Chapter 1

_**"shouldn't you first finish your story 'Sisterly love' before making another SuLin fic?"**_ **Eerrrr...yeah? But but ...but GUYS! SULIN ! THE SULIN FEELS AGHSJQID!**

 **So this'll be a little diffrent from Sisterly Love. Only the pairing is the same, the story is different.**

 **Anyway, hope you'll like it!**

 **Have fun reading chapter 1 :)**

 **(And please leave a review? I can't read minds so i need to know if you like it :) )**

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror with a angry, sad, upset expression. Her fingers slightly touching her right cheek and whinced when it touched the deep and long cuts.

Blood was dripping down face, streaming down her chin and the drops fell on her metal armor. She removed her fingers, the tips covered with blood.

"Captain Beifong?" She yanked her head up. It was the doctor who was going to treat her wound. He smiled kindly. "I'm here to treat your wound" Lin just nodded. "Could you remove your metal armor and lay down"

Again she just nodded, not in the mood to talk. She did what her was told, remove her armor and lay down. The docter cleaned her wound.

"This will sting a little"

She had heard that before. From all the bruises and wounds her work gave her, she's used to that sentence. She knew what to do.

She shut her eyes tightly, her teeth clenched. She grumbled a bit when she felt her cheek sting and burn. She let out a deep breath when he was done.

It was nothing she couldn't handle. She's a strong woman. She opened her eyes again. He covered her cheek with bandage and stood up. "We're done. You can lay down for a moment, i'll get some files you have to fill in"

She nodded. "Ok" she responed. The docter gave her a quick nod and turned around to leave the room.

Lin sighed deeply. She rested her head on the soft pillow, her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes.

Her peaceful moment interruped by that one voice she didn't want to hear at the moment. Maybe never.

"L-Lin-" the girl wispered very shakely. Lin's eyes shut open. She narrowed her eyes and looked the opposite way from her.

"I-i Lin...i-"

"Leave" Lin simply said. Her little sister stood in the doorway. Just standing there, unable to move and not knowing what to do. She swallowed thickly.

"I'm s-so sorry i didn't mean-"

"Just leave" Lin repeated. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She could hear small sobs coming from her little sister. "Go away Su"

"Please Lin...i kn-know we always fight. But i would n-never want to h-hurt you" Su looked down in shame. In shame because of what she did to her older sister.

"I never meant to take it this far"

Lin sat up. Her head yanked in Su's way. "Fucking leave! I don't want to fucking see you! I never want to see you again! Never!" She yelled.

She lay back down on her back. She closed her eyes and rested her hands under her breast. She hoped that the docter would come back soon.

She knew that Su was still standing there but she just ignored it. She'll leave by herself. Su didn't know what to do.

She didn't knew that the metal cable would shot back. She never wanted to scar her sister for life!

"Why aren't you gone yet?" Lin mumbled. No response. "I know you're there. Leave. I don't ever want to see you again-"

Her voice fell quiet when she felt a pair of lips on top of hers. Her eyes widened. She thought it was the docter. He's obviously older then her and maybe was a old creeper but...

Never, never, never she expected this. Her eyes looked straight in those bright green eyes from her little sister. Lin was unable to move.

She thought that the only contact they would have was only fighting, but this? No. Never thought of this. Su pulled away. Lin didn't respond. Just stared at her little sister in disbelieve.

"I-i'm really sorry..." she stuttered. Her voice fell away when her older sister only stared. She swallowed thickly. Tears ran down her face.

She became really shy because of doing that move. She walked back and ran out the room, leaving a still confused Lin behind.

She stared at the ceiling. A moment later she saw the doctor coming back. He handed Lin the papers to fill in.

She stood up when she was done. She at least said thank you for the treatment and then left. She didn't want to go home. Su was there.

She decided to go to a hotel. She walked past her house. She glanced at it and sighed deeply. She didn't want to sneak in quietly to get some stuff.

She made her way to the hotel and checked in. Her room was 2 high. She took the stairs and finally arrived. She unlocked the door and walked in the small room.

It wasn't any luxery nor poor. It was just normal. You could normally live here. It was pretty small so one person was enough. She removed her armor and pants.

She was left in panties and a white top tank. She decided to sleep like that, since she has no pyjamas.

She lay back in the bed. She sighed deeply.

Why would Su do something like that? Why with Lin? It was her sister! She's not just angry with her little sister but also confused. Very, very confused.

She had no idea where that sudden kiss came from.

 _maybe she's playing me! She wants me to go crazy by doing crazy stuff. That's all she does. Making me lose my mind and annoy me. Well nice try Su. Ain't gonna happen..._ Lin said to herself.

But she still hoped that Su would be gone tomorrow. She could vaguely remember her mom saying something about leaving as soon as possible. She hoped Su would be gone tomorrow.

She yawned. She touched her scarred cheek which was bandaged before falling asleep.

* * *

 **that's it for first chapter! I'll update soon...ever...never...**

 **Naah just kidding i'll try to update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay another chapter! :-)**

 **Thanks for the review: _Tiffantiscool, Killjoy funny man,_ glad you liked it ^_^.**

* * *

A eye slightly popped open. Lin grumbled a bit and stretched herself out in the bed. She looked around to look for a clock.

 _almost 2 o'clock?! Shit!_

She then thought back about the other night. _ugh, i don't want to deal with all this shit! I don't want to deal with Su._

 _What she did in the hospital was innapropriate. But i do want to know why the hell she did that. I mean...kiss me! Why the fuck would she kiss ME?!_

The metalbender stepped out of the bed and went to take a fresh shower. She wrapped herself in a towel when she was done.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheek still bandaged. She slightly touched it. She didn't whince. It didn't hurt so much like before.

She went to get ready for the day. Since she had no clothes, she just wore her armor. She made her way down.

She already payed for her stay and checked out.

 _should i go home? Or just go to work? No...i have to eat and i haexio money. Oh damn...what if Su is still there? Ugh, of course she's there. There's no way she left so quickly..._

* * *

Su's eyes went big when she saw her sister in the doorway. Lin swallowed thickly. _Where's mom when you need to get out of a awkward tension._

"L-Lin..." Su stuttered. "I-i-"

Lin walked past her. Just like she didn't see her. Like she was invisible. Like she didn't exist. Lin just pretended like she didn't hear a thing, even when she heard small sobs coming from her little sister.

"Lin, wait!" She heard her little sister shout. Again, she ignored it. "Lin!" a little louder this time. "Please..." she then wispered.

Lin sighed deeply and turned around. "W-where have you been?"

"None of your buisness" she crossed her arms. "Lin-"

"The fuck is wrong with you? What was that in the hospital? Are you fucking crazy?!"

Su bit her lip very tight. "I-i don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Lin shouted. Tears ran down Su's face. "I-i just...wanted to...i-i" Su stuttered. She didn't knew she would go this far.

Lin stared at her. "Tch. Don't tell me you've been dying to do that" she said with sarcasm dripping of her tongue. Su pursed her lips together. Lin came closer.

"You just wanted to? Sure" Lin shook her head. She came a little more closer. "I don't know what that was. You probably want me to be confused about this all and make me go crazy"

Their faces were inches away. Lin tilted her finger. She poke Su's chest. "Well. It ain't". Poke. "Gonna". Poke. "Happen" poke. She removed her finger.

Su didn't even seem to notice the poking. She just looked at her older sister. She was so close. Su could feel Lin's warmth, their bodies almost pressed together.

Su just looked at her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face. She's gorgeous.

Those bright green eyes stared right in Su's eyes. Even if Lin was angry, Su thought that she had the prettiest eyes.

So close. So close oh spirits. Su's heart was racing. She was blushing. Su looked at her soft lips.

 _S-She's so beautiful..._

without thinking, Su grabbed Lin's face to kiss her fully on the mouth. Lin was taken aback. Lin thought that Su really tried to make her crazy but...what?! What was this?!

Lin didn't kiss back. She was still shocked. Su didn't pull away. Everytime that Lin tried to pull away, Su just came back.

Lin's eyes widened. She grabbed Su's wrist to remove her hands and pull away. Lin covered her mouth and just stared at her.

Lin took many steps away from her little sister. Still staring.

 _did she...no...no...no...not...spirits...no..._

It was quiet. You could hear a neelde if it fell on the floor. Both didn't know what to say.

"Why..." Lin wispered so softly.

Su continued to stare at her. She wiped away her tears.

"Because i love you"

"Lies" Lin said quickly and narrowed her eyes. She removed her hands. "It's not a lie-"

"What are you trying, Su?" Lin asked her seriously. "What are you trying to do?" Lin shook her head. "It's not a lie. I love you"

"Oh really?" Lin crossed her arms. "After all these fights. All this disscusions. After all this hate we trew at each other, you tell me, that you love me?!" Lin yelled at her.

"Even after these fucking scars you gave me?!" Out of rage and anger, Lin ripped of the bandage to reveal the long deep scars on her cheek.

Su sobbed loudly when Lin yelled at her and revealed her scars. "I-I NEVER MEANT TO DO-" she covered her face with her hands. She just couldn't believe that she did that...

"I-i'm so sorry..." She said, her head still in her hands. Lin shook her head, biting her lip tightly, refusing to cry. "I hate you" she grumbled angry.

Su shot her head up. "N-no...please don't say something like that. Please, Lin. Don't say that after i said that i love you" Lin waved her hands.

"Stop this bullshit. What do you mean you love me?!"

"Just like how i said it!" Su shouted. "I. Love. You! I have feelings for you Lin. I know we're sisters and i know what i did in the hospital was so so stupid!"

"How..." Lin wispered. "When will you be leaving?" Lin asked, pretending like she didn't hear a single thing from her little sister. Su looked at her desperate.

"Is that all you have to say?" Su mumbled. "I'm telling you how i feel about you and all you say is 'when will you leaving'?"

"What did you expected. That i would say the same?" Lin bitterly laughed. "That i would return my feelings? Well...no" Lin narrowed her eyes.

Lin approached her like she did before. "Let me tell you one thing. I DON'T love you. After what you did to me, after EVERYTHING you did to me, i don't even see you as my sister anymore. You are nothing to me"

Su's eyes widened at what her older sister told her. "Lin..."

"I don't know where this sudden feelings bullshit came from, but i don't believe it. So keep your stupid intensions to yourself! And leave me alone!"

With that she ended. Su had tears in her eyes. Lin grabbed her coat and stormed out the living room.

Su was left behind. Sad. Shocked. Upset.

But also heartbroken...

* * *

 **awh poor Su :'(**

 **Tell me what you think?:-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I'M NOT DEAD! :D**

 **Killjoy funny man/Fulcrum101: Hehehe...i know... But idk i just expect Lin to say some mean things... I mean, what do you do when your sister kisses you? I think Lin would a kinda react like this. But you're right i made Lin too harsh lol.**

* * *

It has been 2 days since Lin's outburst towards Su. They didn't talk to each other. At least Lin. Su tried to talk but would mostly end up with a slamming door in her face.

Lin still didn't understand why Su just couldn't leave. When will she finally live with grandma and grandpa?

She started wondering if she was a little to harsh. That she's just to teenager and doesn't know how to deal with hormones-

IT'S SU FOR SPIRITS SAKE! Of course she knows what she's doing! And it's. Crazy! Fucking crazy!

Lin lay down in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Su isn't gone yet. _when the hell will she leave..._

a knock on her door made her look aside. There was she. There was the little brat. Standing in the door way, arms crossed and with a expression like she didn't care about anything.

"Hey"

Lin raised brow. She sighed and lay back down. Lin thought she kinda scared Su away. But ah well, it's Su, can't get rid of her...

"You can't ignore me forever Lin" Su said. Footsteps came closer to Lin's bed. "Go away" the moody metalbender replied.

Su felt upset. Sad, upset and heartbroken. She felt all kind of mixed feelings after her older sister's outburst. But she convinced herself.

 _'i'm not giving up. I won't ever give up'_

Su narrowed her eyes. She came even closer and went to sit beside Lin. "Leave..." Lin muttered and turned her body so her back faced Su. "Why can't you just talk to me"

Lin rolled her eyes. "Why do you fucking think?"

"Can't you even look at me?!"

"No! What you're doing is wrong and just...just insane!" Lin sat up to look at her. "What is up with you. Love me? Love me?! We are fucking sisters. And most of our time we hate each other"

"I don't hate you..." Su muttered. "Tch. Yeah sure" she said sarcasticly. "You don't love me. You''re just a kid who just learned about it and says it to everyone"

Su looked angry. Rage build up inside her. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm the one who's supposed to be angry"

"What-" Lin couldn't finish her sentence when she felt herself being straddled by her little sister. Su leaned down to kiss her fully on the mouth.

Lin didn't respond because she was suprised. Lin pushed her shoulders back. Their noses touched. Su looked straight in those bright green eyes from her sister.

Lin tried to push Su off of her. Su just gripped Lin's wrist and pinned them above her head.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!" Lin yelled. Su just liked it and smirked. She sat up, still on top of Lin and looked down.

"No"

"No? What do you mean no?" she said angrily. "It wasn't a question!"

"I'm gonna keep doing this Lin" Lin looked confused. "What-"

"I'm gonna keep doing this kind of things. I'm gonna keep going until you admit that you also feel something for me"

"The fuck?!-" Su kissed her again.

 _The hell?! What did she just said?! She's gonna do this kind of things with me? What does she mean..._

Su pulled away and removed her body from Lin.

Lin watched her little sister walk out her room.

 _is she fucking serious? How? Just how did this happen. Why me?! From all the people you can flirt with...it's me! For fuck's sake!_

 _I don't know what game she's playing. But there's no way i'm letting her win..._

* * *

The moody metalbender walking in the living room, only to see Su sitting behind the dining table. Lin huffed in annoyance. Su just grinned. "Hey" she casually said.

Lin rolled her eyes. _hey? Hey?! That is what she said?! Ugh..._

"look" Lin slammed her hands down on the table and leaned in to look at Su right in the eyes.

"I don't know why the hell you think you can just talk to me. But let me tell you. Do not fucking talk to me! Do not freaking annoy me! And don't you think you can just do what you want!"

She tilted her finger in front of Su's face. Su still just grinned.

"Let me tell you that i'll be happy when you're gone" Su tilted her head. "Oh really?" she asked, not believing her.

Lin rolled her eyes.

"I just don't get it. Why are you acting so-so...so innapropriate with me?" Lin asked seriously. "Are you really some teenager who doesn't know that these things really can't?"

Su raised a brow. Her smirk never left.

"You really don't know-"

Her voice slowly faded away when she felt a pair of lips on top of hers.

Su stood up from her place and placed a gentle kiss on Lin's lips. Lin's eyes widened. Su pulled back after a moment and smiled. "Remember what i said before? I'm gonna keep trying"

"Goodnight, Lin" her fingers stroked Lin's cheek before she walked away.

"Wait...so you were serious? You...you really gonna...flirt...with me?"

Su looked over her shoulder. "Maybe" she grinned and remained walking. Lin just stood there. She could hear Su's door shut.

 _Eh...WHAT?! Did she just...oh spirits, this is getting out of hand._

* * *

 **HEHEHE Su sure knows how to fuck things up lol.**

 **Did ya like this chapter? ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is another chapter in which Su is fucking with Lin's mind. Since you all enjoy reading that hehehe... ;-).**

 **Guest: hehe..i like that too :-P .**

 **Fulcrum101: thank ya! :-)**

* * *

She just couldn't believe it! That little brat! It has been a week, when will she just finally leave?!

She could remember when Su said: _'I'm gonna keep going'._

 _Keep going with flirting?! She's only 17 for fuck's sake! and she's my fucking sister,_ Lin's mind screamed.

Lin sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Her head snapped back when she heard the front door open. Her mom. Lin narrowed her eyes.

She sighed deeply before asking the question she has been asking for like 4 times this week!

"Mom..."

"Hey, Lin-"

"When will Su leave?" she asked quickly, interrupting her mother. Toph sighed deeply. "Lin-"

"And you always say 'i don't know'. Just give me an answer, please" Lin was determinded. She couldn't stand Su anymore by the way she's acting. The chief of police went to stand in front of Lin.

"Lin, please listen to me" Lin leaned back on the couch, arms crossed. "I know it's been hard for you. i know you're angry with her because of...the accident" _tch, yeah right, accident._

Toph felt real bad aboh the scars her daughter got.

"But Su feels really bad about it and-"

"Yeah i noticed..." _By the way she's acting...i DEFINITLY noticed._

"anyway, she really wants to make up with you" _Yeah, also noticed that! Can she do that diffrently? maybe by not fucking kissing me?!_

"Asides from that. She was involved in a robbery. I thought she would live with our grandparents because of that" Lin said annoyed.

"I know Lin. but...she's also my daughter"

"Maybe i'll just leave then" Lin said seriously. She stood up, trying to walk away from her mother. Toph gripped her upperarm, making her stay.

"Don't you get it?! i don't want to lose BOTH of you! I want you both in Republic City. i want my daughters here, with ME!" Toph shouted at her. Lin just stared.

It was silent for a moment until Toph spoke up again. "Just try to get along you two"

"After she gave me these shit scars on my face?" Lin mumbled.

"She didn't mean to. After you left the office to go to the hospital, i had a talk with Su. of course i got angry! And Su also told me she didn't mean to do that"

Lin stayed silent.

"Lin please... i love you both. I don't want to lose both of you. Can't you just try?" _Ugh!_ _She doesn't know what Su does to me! and now she wants me to try.. Sure mom, next time Su kisses me, i'll be all fine with that!_ she thought sarcasticly.

"What would you do if someone left you two nasty scars?" Lin growled. Toph held out her hands in front of her.

"I get it. of course you'll need some time. But-"

"Ok, ok! I'll try to at least not look angry all the time when she's present, ok?"

Toph sighed but then smiled. _This is so Lin..._

"Ah well, at least you try" Lin nodded. It was silent for moment.

"So... Su really won't be leaving?" Lin asked. Toph laughed and patted her back. "Oh, Lin" she shook her head and stood up to walk towards her bedroom.

Lin sighed. _guess she's staying then..._

* * *

"Su?" Lin raised a brow when she saw her little sister standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "Why are you in my room?"

"Just looking what you're doing" was her response. Lin raised a brow. "It's one in the morning, go to sleep"

The metalbender sat up in her bed. She closed her book and placed in on her nightstand.

"Mom just fell asleep" Lin just stared at her. "So..." she didn't get a clue. Su approached her.

"I had to make sure she couldn't sense us" Lin looked at her with a twisted face. "what-"

Su interrupted her, kissing her on the lips. Lin was even more shocked when she felt Su, sliding her tongue against Lin's bottom lip. She had never done that before.

She pulled back and grinned at Lin. Lin's eyes buldged out of her head. "What...you...why would you do that?!"

Su walked towards the door. "Taking it to the next level, slowly...". Lin shook her head. "You can't just-"

"Goodnight...babe" Su said before walking away.

Lin continued to stare at the spot where Su just stood. With the back of her hand she whiped away Su's saliva from her lip.

She sighed and leaned back, her head resting on her pillow.

 _BABE?! Did she just fucking called me that?! Did she- AGH! She can't just call me babe! What was she thinking._

 _And seriously...a fucking goodnight kiss...she seriously waited for mom to be asleep so she could this this?_

 _Like...can't even describe this level of weirdness._

Lin tried to fall asleep. Of course she couldn't! She twisted and turned. Tossing with her blanket.

 _Ugh! It's all Su's fault! She does crazy things with me and now i can't sleep._

 _This girl confuses me so much._

* * *

 **damn...i'm so weird lol.**

 **Leave a review please? :-D .**


	5. Chapter 5

**finally a update, hii!**

 **Hope you'll like it :-)**

 **(holy shit...i've come up with such crazy shit for later chapters! Damn... :-D )**

* * *

All Lin wanted was eat her breakfest in peace. Just. In. Peace. Well...that's not so easy, with your little sister sitting across you, smirking like she caught you doing something bad.

At the head of the table was her mother, sipping from her coffee, not having a clue about what's happening. Yeah...since she's blind.

Lin rolled her eyes and stared back at her sister, challenging her but also giving her looks that screamed to make her stop.

Knowing Su, she won't stop. Of course she won't. Lin noticed Su's eyes trailing down. _Wh-what is she staring at.._

Lin looked down and swallowed thickly. _whoops..._

She started to pull her top tank back up. Since it completly showed her cleavage! _ugh that teenager is such a horndog...she acts like she has never seen breast before. Well guess what, YOU ALSO HAVE THEM, SU!_

Su rested her head on her hand, her cheek pressed against her hand. She sighed and continued making Lin uncomfortable.

The tension got interrupted by their mom who coughed to get their attention. "Well...i'm heading to the headquarter now"

"I'm going with you" Lin insisted. "But it's your day off. Stay home"

"But-" Lin really couldn't stand her sister! She needed to get away from this hell place. "No buts" Toph said. "I think i'm staying there for the night" Su nodded. "Bye"

Toph knew that Lin wanted to go to the headquarters because of Su, so she took this chance to let the girls be alone in the house.

Alone you say? Mmm...not so smart.

 _Great. Spending the night in one house with my sweet little sister. Just great._ Lin thought sarcasticly.

As soon as their mom left, the tension was back. The two looked at each other. "Are you getting turned on or something?" Lin raised a brow. Mmm...that would be weird.

"I'm not the one showing off my breast" Su casually said. Lin huffed. "But i gotta tell ya, i don't mind at all" Lin rolled her eyes. "Want to do something?"

Lin looked at her with a twisted face. "No of course not. Why would you think i'd go do anything with you" Su just grinned, showing that those words didn't hurt her at all.

"We don't have to go outside to do _anything"_

Lin's face went blank. "..."

Did she seriously just said something like that. Su laughed, Lin's face was priceless. Su stood up from her seat and placed her plate in the sink.

"I'll be in my room then" she said. She quickly gave Lin's cheek a kiss before Lin could turn away. Lin facepalmed. "When will you just stop doing that?!"

"Probably never" Su said walking away. The older sister continued to...just sit down in her seat. _Why can't she just fucking learn for a math test instead of doing this?_

 _I need to find a way to make her stop..._

She then smirked. _I know exactly how...she maybe won't like this but i don't give a shit right now!_

* * *

The younger metalbender lay back in her back. She glanced at the clock and started to wonder where her older sister was, since it was almost three in the morning.

Her mind kept worrying about Lin while her eyes slowly closed. Her calm, peaceful moment got interrupted by the slamming front door. She thought it was an intruder.

Since Lin wasn't home, she had to handle this one. She got off her bed and tip toed towards her own door. The person went upstairs.

Su could hear some more noises. _W-wait...are there 2 persons? Shit..._

 _They're very loud for intruders._ Su thought. With her feet she sensed where they were now. One unfamiliar heartbeat but the other...

 _what...no...that can't be._

She slowly opened her door, peeking through a small crack. Tears swelled up at the view in front of her.

"There's no one here right?" a man asked Lin, groaning. "No, we're alone" Lin breathed while she got pushed against her bedroom door.

The man went to kiss and bite her colarbone. "So we can be as loud as we can" Lin smirked. Su just couldn't believe this!

A moan escaped her mouth. "That's good" he breathed against her. Even if they were a few doors away, you could still smell the alcohol.

His hands gripped her waist tightly, sliding up her sides and cupped her breast. Lin bit her lip. Her hand reached behind for the doorknob. She opened the door.

The two went back to making out. Rough, which disguisted Su. Su whiped her tears but it still wouldn't stop spilling.

Lin's mouth was still stuck to that guy while she opened her eyes. She glanced at the corner to see Su's face through the crack.

They made eye contact! Su knows that Lin saw her! They fucking made eye contact. _She saw me but still does this...how...why...i-i just fucking can't..._

Lin grabbed him by the colar, taking him in her bedroom. They closed the door, slamming. Su could hear Lin moan.

Su slowly got away from her door. Closing it softly. She took a few steps back, with her feet she could sense what they're doing. Su slightly sobbed.

She went back to bed, hiding under the covers. She curled up in a ball, holding herself tightly.

 _she just didn't believe me...when i said how i really feel about her. She thinks it's just a joke so she thinks that this won't hurt so much...WELL IT DOES!_

 _This really hurts...why...how could she do this to me..._

 _Who is that guy even?_ Su wondered. _Just a random guy she picked from a fucking bar..._

Every now and then she could hear a moan from her older sister's bedroom. "Ugh!" Su shouted., putting her pillow on her head. "I guess this'll do" she mumbled to herself, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Lin dude... Ya broke her heart.**

 **Guys tell me what you think of this chapter, please leave it in the reviews :-D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacation started! YAAAS NO SCHOOL!**

 **I hope i'll be able to update more.**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter :-)**

 **Please leave a review?**

* * *

Lin slightly stretched and rolled her neck. She opened the front door to let him out. "Bye, Lee" She smirked.

"Bye, Lin" he returned the smirk. He kissed her while giving her ass a squeez. He walked out and Lin closed the front door.

 _Now let's hope Su has changed her mind..._

She chuckled to herself and turned her body around. She gasped and took a few steps back. "Wow...holy shit you scared me"

There was her little sister, arms crossing, looking angry but also sad...really, really sad. Lin could sense from her heartbeat that something was wrong.

"I-i just can't believe you did this. Seriously? Fucking around with your partner from the station?" Su shook her head. Lin raised a brow and went to stand in front of her. "Why do you care?"

"Do you still need to ask?" Su pursed her lips together. "Seriously, if i have the need to do _it_ then i will" Lin responded, also crossing her arms.

Su narrowed her eyes. "Hmph- you shouldn't look at me like that" Lin said. "We made eye contact, and you just continued"

"Yeah, i saw you too. Anyway what do you want to hear?"

"It was nice" Lin smirked. "And i hope you've changed your mind about a certain something" Lin said, coming closer.

But then..she knew she had to stop talking like that when a few tears slipped from Su's eyes. "S-Su?" she didn't knew that her little sister would cry!

Oh shit!

"I know you don't feel the same about me, but you didn't have to do something so mean like that" She mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Su-"

"No! What you did was just...mean! You know how i feel about you and then you-you...you just jump in the bed with a coworker from the station!" Su cried.

Lin looked at her with pity. "And the worst of all! You just did it to get back at me. Don't you even know how much this hurts? Do you?!"

Su shouted at her.

"I-i just wanted to make it clear to you that-that..." Lin's voice faded away. "Did you have to do it like that? Did you think that i was joking?" Su covered her eyes with her arm, whiping away the tears.

"Well, i wasn't. What i feel for you is real, that's why this hurts so much" Lin was speechless. "You...love me?...you seriously do?" She said slightly confused. Lin just thought...it's just some kind of stupid crush and she'll get over it and that she tried to mess with Lin.

"I wouldn't be crying if i didn't! I wouldn't be hurt so much if i didn't!" Su removed her arm. Lin looked at her little sister, her eyes were red and wet.

"Su..."

"I don't know why i feel like this towards you" she held her shoulders up. "I just do" she wispered. Lin's eyes widened. She should be saying something nice right? Just something to make her little sister feel ok...well, knowing Lin.

Lin sighed and narrowed her eyes. "You still trying to keep up like this? Stop the act"

Su's head yanking in Lin's way. "Ex-fucking-cuse me?!" She walked closer. She harsly whiped away her tears.

"You think i'm faking this?! Why do you think i'm fucking faking this?!" She took more steps towards her sister, making Lin take more steps back.

"What? Su-" Lin tried to reason. "Shut up!" Lin looked suprised at her outburst. Wow. She didn't know that that would happen. They had fought before. Yelling and all but this...it was just...different.

Su looked so serious. Dead serious. If they yelled at each other it was more...manipulating each other. This time, her little sister really wants to make something clear.

"I am not lying" Su pursed her lips together. "I. Am. Not. Lying" she continued taking steps towards Lin. "I told you that i love you! I'm crying my eyes out because you were whoring around with your coworker!"

Lin looked offended. Very, very offended. Whoring around? _did she just made me out for a whore?!_

"you think i'm faking my tears?! My feelings towards you?! I'm not! Why won't you just believe me! You think that i would cry just to make you believe it? To get back at you or something?"

"For the record, i'm not a whore" Lin said, still offended. "Pff...stop acting like one than" Lin crossed her arms. "Hey! I'm still your sister and still older than you! You can't just call me-"

She was harsly cut off by two hands gripping her colar. Su had pushed her back against the front door. Her back slammed against it.

Lin was too suprised to do something. "the fuck are you doing?!" Lin yelled at her.

Su cut her off by pressing her lips against Lin's lips. Like always, Lin didn't kiss back. Lin just stared at her broken sister and let it happen.

Only this time because...she just...didn't know what to do. She thought that Su would admit about this joke but this?

Lin put her hand on Su's cheek. Her own lips slightly parted...

 _WHAT AM I DOING?!_

She slightly pushed her away. Lin's cheeks burned and you could obviously see the red glow. Su was suprised as well.

"You kissed back..." Lin shook her head. "No!"

"You parted you lips! You kissed back!" Su shouted, throwing herself at Lin. "Admit it. You want the same thing as me!"

"What!" Lin gripped her wrist now completely pushing her away. "You're thinking weirdly. I DID NOT kiss you back"

"I felt your lips-"

"My lips felt scratchy, ok?" Lin said crossing her arms. "Scratchy?" Su said confused. "Seriously? Scratchy. How can your lips be scrat-"

"Anyway! I didn't kiss back"

Su grinned "you love me"

"No i don't" Lin crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yes you do"

"No i don't"

"Yes you do"

"No i-...DAMN IT! I don't!"

Su was silent for a moment.

...

...

"Yes you do"

"No- UGH! Just shut up!"

"Nope. Make me" Lin narrowed her eyes. "The only way to stop me from talking is to kiss me" Su casually said and crossed her arms.

"No way that i'm gonna do that" Lin also crossed her arms.

Su went closed to face her. "Guess i'll just do it" she wispered. "Huh?- HMPF?!" again her lips pressed against Lin's. Her tongue slid against her lip and then slightly nibbled it.

Both hands gripped Lin's neck. Thumbs rubbing her jaw. She bit Lin's lip, pulling back. Lin blushed heavily and looked away.

"Wasn't that nice?" Su wispered against her lips. Lin still looked away. "I'm going to my room" she mumbled walking off and leaving Su behind.

Su crossed her arms as she watched how her sister walked away.

 _what do i need to do to make her believe me?! I love her damn it! Why doesn't she see that?!_

Su sighed.

 _i love her and won't give up!_

* * *

 **Su is about to get damn serious now...damn.**

 **Hope you all liked it! Please leave a review :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy shit i have so many crazy ideas for future chapters damn...**

 **Just wanted to update because...yeah...why not? :-P. I was in the mood lol.**

 **Thanks you all for reading**

* * *

 _Lin twisted and turned. She was being kissed by her own sister. Her OWN SISTER. The metalbender moaned in her mouth._

 _Su left sweet butterfly kisses on her neck. The two woman lay down in the bed. Su on top of Lin, teasing and kissing._

 _Lin closed her eyes, loving her sister's warmth. "Oh~" she softly moaned when Su grinded her knee against Lin's entrance._

 _"Ngh-"_

 _"I knew you wanted me..." Su wispered in her ear. "Ah!" Lin nearly shouted when Su had slipped her hand inside her panties._

 _"Su~" Su had kissed her sister. Her tongue licking her lips "oh-Su..." Lin moaned, Su working her fingers against Lin's already wet entrance._

 _"Linny..." Suyin's lips kissed her neck. "Mm...ah-"_

Lin's eyes slightly flutered open, feeling a pair of lips against her own. She didn't know why, but because of the dream she had before, she just kissed back with the same passion.

She even wrapped her arms around her. Su pulled back too stare at her. She smirked and leaned back down.

This time slipping her tongue inside Lin's mouth which Lin accepted. This was exactly what happened in her dream! Lin blinked a few times until she could clearly see her little sister.

Lin gasped loudly and pushed Su away. "Wha-what happened?!" she said confused. Su just smirked and stared at Lin. "You kissed me back, and you liked it! You want me too!" Su straddled her hips.

"N-no! I just awoke! I didn't e-even realize what i was doing. I just woke up and was tired and-"

"Bla bla bla. Why were you moaning in your sleep then?" Su leaned down, her lips centimetres away from Lin's lips. "Why did you wisper my name?" she stroked Lin's cheek.

"Why did it sound like you liked it? Like you enjoyed it. Enjoy me.." Lin looked at her, eyes widened. "I-i didn't dream about you!" she blushed.

"Sorry Linny, you can't deny this one. You even moaned my name" Lin's cheeks turned red. "No!" She yelled. "Yes!" Su teased.

"You have feelings for me" Su wispered, her eyes never leaving her sister's. Lin stared back in those bright green and beautiful eyes. Her breathing changed. She blushed.

 _wha-what's happening?! Why am i completely red?! Am i blushing? Shit. I can barely breath._

Lin bit her lip. Su's mouth came closer. Their lips barely touched and Su just kept staring

 _Wh-what is she doing...UGH SHE'S FUCKING WITH MY MIND!_

Su completely leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The tip of her tongue sliding against Lin's lips, making her open her mouth.

Lin closed her eyes. She felt like...wanting more. She deepened the kiss by pulling Su's head down.

Su slid her tongue inside Lin's mouth. She pushed Lin against the bed, pinning her down. Her tongue kept sliding against Lin's.

Lin let out a small moan. She then realized.

"WHAT AM I DOING?!" She covered her mouth in suprise by her own actions. Suyin smirked. Her hands giving Lin's ass a playfull slap. She gave Lin a last kiss on the lips and chuckled.

"I'm going to my room" with that she walked out of the room. Just walked out! She just fucking walked out! Like nothing happened.

Like two sisters having a conversation and then the other went to her room. Well...they did MORE than just talking.

Lin fell back on her bed again. She sighed deeply. "What am i doing? Just, what am i doing?" she wispered to herself.

* * *

 _at night..._

Their mom had already arrived at home. "Yo kiddos!" she shouted. The two came out their room. Lin glanced at Su to see her wink at her. Lin rolled her eyes and looked back at their mom.

"We're going to ember island!" Toph said grinning. "Really? That's awsome!" Su said.

"Uh-huh. Visiting your uncle Zuko after a while. And i can't lie... The food there is amazing" Toph said.

Lin slightly chuckled. "Are we going with everyone again?" She asked.

"Yes. Aang, Katara, their kids and Sokka" Toph explained while removing her armor and boots. She went to lay down on the couch, resting lazily.

"And what have you two done today?"

"Nothing special" Lin quickly answered. I mean yeah, what else do you say? 'yeah mom, we've been making out the whole time'

"Oh..." Toph answered. Probably dissapointed that the two didn't do anything nice together. "When will we be going to ember island?"

"About next week. Might wanna start packing by now. We're staying two weeks!"

"Holy shit! Awsome! I'm taking my swimsuit!" Su said exciting. "Take aaalll the things you think you need. We'll be doing lots of stuff there"

"Mm...lot's of stuff huh?" Su playfully elbowed her sister and smirked at her. Lin blushed at the meaning of that.

Toph on the other hand couldn't see her actions and was too lazy to think straight. "Yeah..." she yawned.

"Well... I'll start packing tomorrow. I'm going to bed" Su nodded. "Yeah me too, goodnight!"

The two sister made their way upstairs. Lin sighed. She suddenly got pushed against her bedroom door and felt her sister tongue inside her mouth.

Without thinking she returned the kiss. Her tongue flicking against Su's. Breathing heavily. Lin's cheeks flushed. Su had pinned Lin's hands above her head.

She licked Lin's lips before pulling back. "Goodnight" She wispered, kissing her lips and let go of her wrist.

She turned to go to her room. Lin still stood there. Trying to progress what just happened.

Lin sank to her knees when she heard Su's door shut. Her eyes stung.

 _h-how...why did i let her go this far. Why did i take this so far..._

 _I didn't want this to happen...she's messing with my mind. I-i...i kissed her...i kissed her back! Why?! Damn it! This can't happen again...we're sisters and this is wrong._

 _Oh no...i think i even encouraged Su by letting her kiss me._

Lin covered her face in frustration. _WHY DID I LIKE IT TO KISS HER BACK?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

* * *

 **Su still being a flirting teenager. Lin very confused with her sister but also herself...damn...what have i done.**

 **Hehehe... Hope you all still liked it :-) .**

 **Please leave a review and see ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whohoo! The family is going on a vacation. How will that go? ;-) .**

 **Guest: Haha yes finally! And i'm glad you liked that part! It was also mine favorite part of that chapter ;-)**

* * *

The whole family went to ember island with Oogie. Lin and Su would glance at each other very often. Lin would turn her head immediatly while Su would just smirk.

Lin rolled her eyes. The two of them crossed their arms. Lin blushed heavily everytime she looked at Su because of what she did earlier.

 _Earlier..._

Lin had her back faced towards the door. She looked down at her bed, pulling the covers and making it more neat.

She gasped when she felt a sudden hand again her back. She got pushed against the bed, on her stomach. Her head turned to look behind her.

Su straddled her from behind, she wore a devilish smirk on her face. "Hey"

"Wh-what the fuck?!" She screamed. Su still smirked. "Almost finished? We need to leave soon"

"I was almost done...until you attacked me!" Lin wiggled her body. Su chuckled and flipped Lin around. She straddled her hips.

"Can't wait to see you in a bikini" Lin rolled her eyes. "Don't get too excited then" Su laughed and leaned to kiss her sister. Lin didn't know how, but this a kinda became a habit.

She would kiss back slightly but then pull back and come up with a excuse. Su had forced her tongue inside her mouth. She had groped her breast and squeezed them hardly. "Suyin!" Lin said in suprise.

"Feels nice?" Su mocked. She got away from Lin and continued talking. "Be quick. We'll be leaving soon"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm almost done" Lin said, sitting up. "This a kinda became a habit huh?" Su said, crossing her arms.

"I kiss you. You kiss back. You pull back and come up with some excuse, that you didn't kiss me. You just won't admit it, huh?"

Lin swallowed thickly. _THAT IS NOT-...it's fucking true...shit..._

Lin shrugged. "Where's mom"

"Took a nap before we're leaving" Lin nodded. Su leaned down and pecked her on the lips, giving her hips a squeez.

 _present..._

"We're here!" Aang shouted, pointing down at the beautiful island underneath them.

The closer they got there the better they saw the Firelord standing there together with his wife and their daughter.

Lin looked down, at least a slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Appa landed on the ground and the royal family waved at them.

"Everyone! Welcome!" Zuko shouted. Aang used his airbending to get off of Appa and gave his friend a bear hug.

Bumi tried to make a backflip while he jumped down. "Bumi don't" his mother warned him. "Bumi you're gonna hurt yourself" Kya also said.

"HA! Speak for yourself" He tried it...failed of course. "Ouch ouch ouch" he whined when he fell on his back. "Told you" Kya said as she casully slid off Appa.

Lin chuckled. All the elders had already greeted them so now Lin went to finally give him a hug. "It's been too long, uncle" she smiled.

"Ah, Lin. You've grown a lot since i last saw you" His eyes fell on her scars. His finger slightly dragged across it. "I'm sorry"

"It's nothing" Lin said. He gave her a smile and patted her shoulder. She smiled back and turned away.

The group was exhausted from the trip and went inside to have a nice dinner since it was already night.

* * *

Lin sat next to Su and her mom. They were the only two who were quiet. Lin glanced at her. "Hey" Su said with a smirk on her face. Lin rolled her eyes. "What"

"Tch... Can't you be nice for once" Lin stared at her food and sighed. "Fine. What is it, Suyin darling?" She mocked. Su giggled and shook her head.

"And a room for Lin and Su" They suddenly heard their uncle say. Both heads looked in his way. "Er... Su, Lin, do you mind sharing a room?" Their mom asked, pretty nervously. She knows the two of them have their issues.

Su couldn't be any fucking happier. Holy. Shit.

Lin swallowed thickly. She didn't want to cause a scene. She sighed. "Ok" She mumbled. Lin looked at Su. "You're enjoying this so much aren't you?" she wispered so only she could hear.

Su nodded, her eyes never leaving her older sister.

* * *

The two girls went inside their guest room and made theirselves comfortable.

"I know you're staring" Lin said when she was only left in lingerie and looked for her pajamas in her suitcase.

Su chuckled. "Well, you don't seem to mind undressing in front of me" Su held up her shoulders. "But yeah i don't mind at all"

Lin wore some shorts and just a top tank. "Shorts huh? What are you trying Lin?" Su teased and Lin just rolled her eyes.

"Trying to show off my hotness" she said sarcasticly. Su laughed and went to lay in the bed already. Lin turned the light off from her nightstand and lay on the other side.

"Goodnight" Su mumbled. Lin closed her eyes. She heard some sounds and suddenly felt a head against her shoulder..

She could hear Su's soft breathing. She slowly turned her head to look at her little sister. Eyes closed, soft breathing, her hands under her cheek.

Lin slightly blushed. Does she...what...why does she thinks that Su looks adorable!?

 _a-am i getting sick. Why do i think she's cute?!_

Lin shook it off. She wore her hard expression again. With her elbow she slightly nudged her stomach. "You're in my space"

"Mmm? I know you don't mind..." Su mumbled. "Yes i do!-"

She was cut off when Su wrapped an arm around her. Lin's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! Get off"

Su opened one eye to stare at her. "Nope" and she went back to sleep. "Ugh!" she wiggled her body but Su just wouldn't let go!

"Brat" She mumbled. "Yeah yeah love you too" Su yawned and fell asleep. Lin sighed. "This is going to be a long night..."

She just tried to fell asleep...with that thing clingin against her!

Su completely took Lin's space. Hugging her tightly and her face resting in her neck. Lin sighed again.

She got to be honest...this felt pretty comfortable.

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Soooo...Lin...JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY WILL YA?!**

 **I thought why not make the last part a little cute ... Ah well hope ya find it cute :-P .**

 **Hope ya enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK FUCK IT IMMA THROW A SMUT IN IT.**

 **FUCKING ENJOY.**

 **Hehehe...sorry for the delay. I hope i can make up with 2500 words of smut! :P.**

 **i already started writing chapter 10 so i hope it won't take so long anymore.**

 **oh and sorry for grammer mistakes and shit!**

 **will ya guys leave a review for me please? :)**

 **and thank you everyone who left me review last time!**

 **:-P.**

* * *

It was about 3 in the morning when Su woke up. It was still dark and quiet, very quiet.

"Lin, are you sleeping?" Su wispered. Lin didnt respond. She closed her eyes and ignored Su.

Su kissed her shoulder. "Lin..." Her fingers stroking against Lin's arm. She pushed her older sister back so she lay on her back. Lin opened her eyes. "I was sleeping" she said annoyed. "Yeah, right" Su said sarcasticly.

She leaned down and kissed her older sister. Lin just stared. She was tired. Just so fucking tired. Tired of all this teasing and shit.

"Why aren't you kissing back?" Su wispered against Lin's lips. "You did it last time. Kiss me back" she said hotly and nibbled her bottom lip.

Lin kissed back. _What am i doing?! I need to stop!_

She didn't. Lin didn't stop. _Why...am i not stopping?...what is wrong with me?! I-i..._

Su's hand trailed down. Her fingers teasily sliding against Lin's soft thigh. Lin lost it when Su stuck her tongue inside her mouth.

 _I... I need to stop._

Lin slid her tongue against Su's tongue.

 _I...i can't...why can't i... I can't stop. I-i need to stop but i can't... Damn it! How does she do it?! How does she make me feel like this..._

She felt Su's fingers sliding in her short. She pulled it down to Lin's knees and grinned. _time to take it to the next step._

She started to carres Lin's soft, hot and already wet flesh while she still wore her underwear. Lin bit her lip tightly, she could barely breath.

She should say something right? She really should right? This is wrong and she needs to stop it right? She wants to, she really wants to. But she can't, it feels so...good.

Lin slightly moaned when Su pushed her panties aside and slipped two fingers inside her. Her hands slightly gripped the sheets.

Su was suprised by how wet and hot her older sister already was. Su smirked, knowing that Lin needed her right now.

"Ngh...mm...ah-" Lin moaned in her mouth.

"Oh Lin" Su wispered against her soft lips, giving it a slight lick and lowered her head to kiss her colarbone. "Su..." Lin wispered so softly, you could barely hear it. It felt too good.

"Take off those shorts" Su said. Lin used her hand to pull them down. Using her feet to throw it on the floor. _what?! Am i fucking listening to her?! Fuck this..._

Her fingers kept sliding in and out of her easily since she was so wet. Wetness leaking down. She picked up her pace making Lin moan. Lin slightly arched her back when Su added her thirth finger.

With her tumb she started to rub Lin's nub in a circulair way. Lin bucked her legs. It didn't take long for Lin to be pushed over the edge.

Su noticed by Lin's heavy breathing and moans. She decided to press her thumb harder. Her fingers massaging her inside.

In a reflex, Lin had her hand on Su's upperarm. Nails digging in her skin as she arched her back highly. She reached her climax while she shook heavily.

Su leaned down to leave sweet kisses on her neck. Lin softly moaned, uncontrollably. Her eyes shut tightly as Su helped her to ride out her climax. Su slowly stopped picking her pace and pulled out.

Her fingers still rubbing her clit for a moment and she eventually stopped. Lin panted. Su removed her hand, giving her finger, which was covered with Lin's wetness, a few licks before kissing her sister.

Lin slightly sat up. She held Su's shoulders, trying to push her down on the bed and ready to return the favor.

Su gripped her wrist. "I'm not done yet" she said, staring lustly in her older sisters eyes. She pushed her sister back on the bed. Hands pinning down. Kissing her with so much passion and love.

She straddled Lin's hips. Her hand worked on the top tank her sister wore, pulling it off. Su leaned down to give her breast two soft kisses. Her hands reached behind her back to unclaps the bra, as soon as it came off, Su started to carres the soft flesh.

Cupping her breast, squeezing. Her tumbs circled both nipples and felt it harden in an instand. "You like that, don't you?" Lin bit her lip tightly.

Su leaned down and took her nipple in her mouth earning a soft gasp from Lin. She swirled her tongue around her hardened nipple while her eyes looked straight at Lin.

"I love your breast" She wispered before moving to the other one. "Ah-" Lin whimpered, loving this feeling. "Su!" Lin nearly shouted when Su dared to take the nipple between her teeth. Su smirked and did it again. "Mm..." Lin breathed in pleasure.

Again, she moved to the other nipple, first sucking it slightly and then hardly. "Ngh- feels...so good"

Su's lips formed a smile. She pulled back and looked down at Lin. Her cheeks flustered, hands pinned down above her head, breathing heavily. Her beautiful hair flowed over her pillow. Her breast covered in saliva.

Su went down further. She pushed Lin's legs apart and started teasing her. First rubbing her clit, while she still wore her panties. Her fingers teasily rubbing her sides, feeling ticklish. Rubbing down to her tighs. She squeezed them and then gave her inner tighst kissed.

First starting at her knee, trailing up leaving soft butterfly kisses.

She almost reached Lin's wet entrance and pulled back making Lin groan. "Needy arent we?" Su smirked.

She did the same on the other thigh. This time leaving a few bitemarks. Her tongue licking the same places she bit.

"S-Su please- i want-"

And again she went to the other thigh. The tip of her tongue sliding up to her wet folds. Again she lowered down and gave it wet kisses, slowly trailing up. Too slow if you ask Lin.

"S-su please...damn it, i'm begging you!"

Begging, huh?

Su held her hips steady and gave her folds a lick while she still wore her panties. She gave it a few kisses while she looked up at Lin. She had her eyes shut tightly and she breathed heavily, her chest rise and fall.

"Su! I'm begging you please! I can't-i can't stand this anymore. I just want you. Now! Just fuck me already!" Lin slightly shouted the last part.

Su smiled, wanting to hear this for so long. She gripped the sides of her panties. Without even caring, she ripped them off. "Su!" Su just smirked, throwing her now ripped to shreds panties on the floor

She spread Lin's legs some more and decided it was done tormenting her older sister.

"You're so wet , Lin. I almost can't believe this. You're sobbing wet" Su lustly said, teasing. "S-su..." Lin said embarressed.

Su lowered her head kissed her wet folds, her lips already covered with wetness. Even that felt amazing for Lin at the moment. "Oh~" Lin pushed her hips in Su's face, wanting more.

Her tongue finally did something. Giving her entrance a good, long lick. Su spread her lips and licked the inside. She dragged her tongue from the bottom to the top.

Teasily sucking her nub and loving Lin's flavour.

Lin squirmed. Su continued to lap her wetness. "Su- it...it feels so good" Lin didn't know what to say. "Uh-huh? And you taste so good" Lin felt shy at what she just said.

"Woah! You're so wet Lin!" Su almost shouted when she buried a finger inside her. Lin only moaned louder. She then gasped, realizing she shouldn't be too loud. What if someone could hear her...

A second finger made Lin shake. She pursed her lips together when Su started to pick up her pace. Her mouth returned to lick her clit. Flicking her tongue against her and sucking.

Lin couldn't control herself when Su added a thirth finger and sucked much harder. Su's fingers could slip inside very easily and they were covered with Lin's wetness.

Her hands gripped her little sister's hair tightly, not knowing if it'll hurt her but she couldn't think straight at the moment.

Her fingers picked up pace. Her tongue licked her clit from the left to the right.

Lin's view got blurry. No guy could ever make her feel so good. But she also didn't expect her sister to make her feel like this. it didn't take long and her little sister made her cum for a second time. Su continued to eat her out for a few more minutes, licking her clean.

Lin squirmed and twisted when she did that.

Lin breathed heavily. Her hands loosened the grip on Su's hair. He hands fell beside her head. "Holy shit"

Su pulled herself up and pressed her body against Lin. She closed her eyes, still panting and trying to keep her heartbeat steady while Su kissed her.

The naked woman underneath Su slightly moaned in her mouth. Lin had gripped her waist, rubbing her warm hands against the clothing she still wore.

Lin reached for Su's shirt, taking the piece of fabric from her body and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Su straddled Lin hips. Her hands reached behind, unclasping her bra.

Lin stared, watching how Su threw her bra beside the bed. Lin sat up, not saying a word and just got to work.

Her hands reached for her breast. With her tumb and wisefinger pinching both her nipples and felt it harden. She looked up to see Su enjoying this. Her fingers then stroked the sides of Su's breast, teasing a bit.

Su licked her lips. Lin then hugged Su's waist and her mouth went to lick her nipples. The tip of her tongue circling it. "Mm..." Su shoved a hand in Lin's hair.

Then sucking it hardly while her eyes looked up to watch her little sister. Lin didn't want to wait any longer. She helped Su to take off her pants.

Lin flipped them over, making Su gasped. Moved her knee to grind it against her entrance, which was already wet.

Su gripped Lin's head and kissed her hard on the mouth. Lin went in the kiss and stuck her tongue inside her mouth. They both moaned and panted like this for a few minutes.

Lin decided it was time to finally go down on her. The took of her panties and gave her thighs some sweet kisses.

Lin kissed her way up. Her hips, abdomen. Her ribs and breast. She kissed her fully on the mouth before flipping them over. Su was now on top.

Soon she was pulled up by two arms. Lin helped her, placing Su's knees beside her head. Lin stuck out her tongue to give her wet folds a first lick.

Su grabbed the bedpost. She looked down at Lin, finding this the hottest position ever, looking how her sister eat her out.

Lin held her hips steady and kissed her folds. She kissed her thighs. The tip of her tongue ran around her entrance. "Lin..." Su whined. She slightly pulled her hips down, wanting more.

Lin smirked and brushed her lips against her clit a few times. Su was so wet right now. Lin gave her folds another kiss, on the clit. When she pulled back, a string of wetness conected them.

"Did i just do that?" she teasily asked and kissed it again. "Ah- yes you did" Su responded. Lin decided to finally do it. Her chin raised a little bit more up. Sticking her tongue inside her sister.

She licked her sister, sliding her tongue against everywhere. Su swallowed thickly. She leaned her head back and moaned out.

Lin sucked on her clit, first softly but then hardly making Su cry out in pleasure. One hand gripped her sister's hair, slightly pulling.

Lin's movements made Su's wetness leak down Lin's neck. Lin had held her hips steady.

Su slightly started to rock back and forwards, not able to control herself. "Don't hold back" Lin mumbled while her lips nibbled her clit.

Su rocked back and forward even harder. Sweat drops rolled down her forehead. The hand in Lin's hair tightened. Lin flicked her tongue against Su's nub.

Lin now started to suck her nub tightly. Su felt herself getting close. Closer and closer...

"I-i'm gonna cum..." She wispered. She still had to remind herself that she couldn't be too loud.

Taking the hint. Lin took Su's clit in her mouth. Her tongue swirling and sliding against it.

"O-o-oh!" Su came, Lin's mouth full with her sister's wetness. Lin continued to lick her clean until Su pulled away. She let Lin's hair go.

She quickly crawled down. Her body pinned her older sister's body down. Su didn't waste anytime and started to kiss her sister, sliding her tongue inside her mouth immediately and tasting herself.

Her own breast squished against Lin's breast, loving that feeling. Lin started moan in her mouth and closed her eyes.

Su's tongue massaged Lin's. The two continued this heated making out for a few more minutes. The two eventually pulled back, a string saliva connecting them. They breathed heavily.

Both staring in each other's eyes. Su placed a last soft kiss on her lips and fell beside her, wrapping her arms around her older sister. Their legs locked.

They both didn't know what to do or what to say.

It happened.

This just happened..

Lin just couldn't believe that this happened. That she let this happen. She don't know what to tell Su in the morning.

She was glad Su already fell asleep. "Love you Lin" she yawned and buried her neck in her sister's neck.

Lin eyes widened. Hearing Su saying that made her feel guiltly. She keeps telling herself that she doesn't love Su back. But she still let this happen.

She wasn't able to sleep. Just staring at the slight snoring woman in her arms. She felt the urge to cry. She didn't want this to happen. Not with her sister. Not with her own blood.

But it did.

And the worst of all, Lin actually liked it. She shouldn't like this! This is bad! Just bad. Lin swallowed thickly.

...

 _my own sister..._

* * *

 **Ok... Sorry...for making you all sin today.**

 **Ahh well, i know ya'll don't mind:-P.**

 **please leave a review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So it's 2 AM and i decided to update. Why? I'm crazy af. Anyway! Omg...so sorry! I haven't posted any new chapters the last time because...I'm lazy af...**

 **Omg so sorry. I promise that i'll try to update faster.**

 **Thank you all for still sticking to this story!**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews btw! I love getting them ^_^**

* * *

Su awoke from her slumber. She looked around and found the bed empty. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Lin?" she called out.

She stood up from the bed and wore some clothes she found on the floor. "Lin?" She shouted again. Soon the metalbender walked out of the shower.

Lin's body was wet and she was wrapped in a towel. She swallowed thickly as she stared at her little sister. Su grinned.

"There you are" Su approached her and wrapped her arms around Lin's neck. She leaned in to kiss her. Lin gripped both her wrist and harsly pushed her away, making Su extremely confused.

"What? Lin-"

"Don't. Don't you EVER do that again" Lin's voice shook. Wait what? Didn't fuck around last night? And now... Su can't even kiss her "What happend last night. Didn't happen, understood"

Su's jaw dropped. "W-WHAT?! You- what?!"

"You heard me. Forget about the things that happend last night" Lin said seriously. Su shook her head. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Su shouted angrily.

"Forget about last night?! Why? I thought you... I thought you wanted it too" a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't...i wasn't thinking straight at the moment-"

"Don't fucking lie! You wanted the same! You wanted the same as me. You even liked it" Su had several tears sliding down her face.

"This. Can't happen again, Su" Lin looked away, not wanting to see Su's hurting face. "B-but i lo-love you... You love me too-"

"I don't"

Su narrowed her eyes. "Than what was that last night?!"

"It was nothing! IT MEANT NOTHING SUYIN!"

Lin covered her face. "Last night didn't happen"

"Why did it actually happen in the first place, Lin? Because we both wanted it!"

"Stop it!" Lin yelled, tears streaming down her face. She gripped both Su's shoulders. "You are my fucking sister. Suyin, i fucked with my own blood last night! With you! Don't you get it?!"

Su was quiet. "I do" tears ran down her face. "But it doesn't change my feelings for you. I still love you and i always will" she slightly sobbed. Lin let go of her shoulders. She sighed.

She just looked at Su. She was broken. Desperately wanting Lin to love her back.

But Lin's her sister. She couldn't do this. She couldn't give Su the thing she wanted. She can't give herself to Su.

Lin tried to be less harsh. Trying to seriously talk with her. "Suyin. I'm sorry but i can't do this. You should know that you can't do this either. We're just...we're blood. Sisters. It can't. We just..." she looked down.

"Can't" she sighed. "It can" Su said otherwise. "You're just scared of something but i don't know what. Are you scared that someone will find out"

"What?" Lin raised her eyebrow. "Suyin, i'm trying to carefully tell you, that i don't love you. I don't feel the same way"

"We both know that you're lying. It's bullshit!" Su narrowed her eyes. "You love me. I felt your heart pounding last night. You loved it. You love me!"

Lin swallowed thickly. "You don't know what you're saying. You're just a teenager who doesn't know these stuff"

"I love you. I just love you" fresh tears sprung free from Su's eyes. "What does it take for you to love someone back?"

"I think you're pretty, smart. You're so strong and i admire you" Lin could slightly feel her eyes getting stingy. She wasn't one to take compliments but hearing her sister say these things made her pretty emotional.

"S-shut up..." she whispered. She sighed deeply. She walked towards Su and wrapped her arms around her. Su was surpised by her actions but buried her face in Lin's neck and cried.

Lin stroked her hair. "I can't give you what you want" she wispered. She then leaned down and left a small kiss on Su's cheek. "I'm sorry, Su"

"I would if we weren't sisters" Su stared at her. "B-but...that does mean that you love me" She said. Lin looked away and sighed.

"J-just...what if i gave you some t-time?" Su begged her. Lin grabbed her face, her thumb stroking her cheek. "I am so, so sorry"

Lin couldn't believe she was going to do this. She promised herself to never do it, to never give it to Su but she felt so pitiful. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Su's lips.

Su's body shook. She wrapped her arms around Lin's neck. Lin pulled back. "This is it now Su. It's done, ok?"

Su looked away. The two pulled apart. "No..."

Lin sighed. "You can keep saying that but-"

"No, Lin! I can't forget about this so easily! I won't give up on you..." Su narrowed her eyes. "Su...please..."

Su pushed Lin against the bed. She ripped her towel open and it revealed Lin's naked body. "S-Su" Lin warned her. Su hovered over Lin's body. She straddled Lin's hips and leaned down to kiss the metalbender.

Lin decided to give in and kiss her for the last time. And she meant it! This really has to be the last time they kiss!

Su cupped her breast and slightly kneaded them, making Lin slightly moan. Lin slid her hands under Su's shirt. Su had slid her tongue inside Lin's mouth. Lin slightly moaned, sliding her tongue against Su's tongue.

"Goodmorning girls! Ready to have breakfast?" The two widened their eyes. It was Sokka. She was glad it wasn't her mom or Aang, they could sense everything with their feet.

The two pulled apart. Su quickly got off of Lin. Lin wrapped the towel around her and stood up. "Girls?" Sokka knocked again.

"We'll be right there!" Lin shouted. "Yeah! We need some more time" Su also said. "Ok, see you two later then, hurry!"

"We will!" Lin said and she heard Sokka's footsteps fading away. The two sighed. "That...was close" Su mumbled.

Lin looked in her suitcase and pulled out some clothes. "You should get ready" Lin mumbled. Su nodded and looked away. She quietly walked inside the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and Lin sighed.

She covered her face.

 _'What have i done...'_

* * *

 **Lin get your shit together and start fucking Su already. Please.**

 **Guys i hope you liked this chapter! I hope my lazy ass won't let you guys wait too long again!**

 **Love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there Sulin fans :P**

 **How glad am I to see you guys still reading this story. And how sorry i am for not updating the last few months. School was giving me a hard time. I'm on a 2 week break now and I decided to finally do an update of this story.**

 **I will try to update sooner next time. Everyone who's still sticking to this story, thank you! You're awesome! :P.**

 **Now... I wanted to thank you all for the nice reviews. Once I re-read them I just thought... I gotta update this! :P. I will try updating some other stories as well :).**

 **But back to the story. A little bit short. And I'm sorry for any errors, it's like 2 am here (why do i write this so late well yeah I was bored)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _5 days later..._

How have the two sisters been after almost a week? It's easy to be described in one word: awkward. Believe it or not but even for Su. But then again...Su got over it quickly and was still determinded to try.

Lin on the other hand just couldn't be comfortable around Su. Lin when to sleep on the couch when everyone else was asleep. She would sneak out the bedroom and spent the night in the living room

This night she went to go again. Lin looked beside her, her sister laying down on her side, her back facing Lin so her face wasn't shown. Lin had taken a deep breath before sitting up and swung one leg of the bed

She wanted to leave, only to find herself being stopped by her little sister. "Stop" Suyin whispered. It's been for five days that Lin had to sneak out of bed! She just wanted her sister to sleep in peace.

Suyin had had fingers tightly wrapped around Lin's wrist, looking up at her. "Please" she said softly. Normally it would sounds like whining. 'Come on~ why won't you just stay with me' but it was different this time, more serious.

They haven't talked for five days and it was a big deal to Su that they didnt since they had made love.

Lin slightly shook her hand. "Let go" she mumbled. They haven't talked these five days, until now. "Just sleep..." Su said tiredly. Lin hesitated before she pulled her leg back on the bed.

Su slighly loosened her grip around Lin's wrist when Lin lay back down but didnt removed her hand yet.

Su's hand slightly went down and entangled her fingers with Lin. Lin was so close to say something about it and pull her hand back, but Su was already ahead with the talking.

"Sorry" was the first thing she said. Lin was suprised by how soft and sad her voice became. It came out as a whisper and Lin was sure she wouldnt be able to hear if it wasn't this quiet.

Lin didnt say anything back, just slightly turning her head to look at Su. "My behavior is indeed inapropriate. I know that you want me to stop. But it's gonna take me a little while to just forget about...you know. What we did"

Lin swallowed thickly. "My feelings for you have grown ever since we...ever since we had sex. You're my sister, it's wrong and i surely inderstand" a small tear ran down her cheek.

Lin's heart pounded and slightly gave her hand a squeez. She had never felt such pity for a person. She felt... Lin felt so horrible.

She still just wont admit what she truly feels for Su. "It's just hard you know" Su shut her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her face.

Lin didnt know what overcame her but she scooted closer to her little sister, her arm wrapping securely around Su's body. It took a while before she spoke up. "I shouldn't have given you the wrong signs. I shouldn't have let it happen that night. I went to far. And I'm sorry"

"I dont regret it" Su said. "Me neither" Lin later whispered. That made Su look at Lin in confusion. Lin is such a complicated person.

"Just...I just don't get it. You won't admit your feelings to me. You keep saying that you don't feel a damn thing about me but still, we fucked, you say you dont regret it. Just- Just what are your feelings towards me! I can't take this anymore! I want your honest feelings for me!"

"I can't be honest with you if I can't even be honest with myself" Lin whispered. She didn't know. Didn't know what she wanted. What did Lin even want? Did she want Su? Does she want this all. With Suyin as her...lover.

She didn't know. She was so confused about this all. They're sisters and they couldn't do this. She then started to think. 'What if Suyin wasn't my sister...' would things be different then? And would Lin be giving Su a change?

Su then slightly smiled. "Why are you such a complicated person?" Lin chuckled in return. "I've gotten no idea"

The next movement Lin made, left them both confused. Lin grabbed Su's chin, soflty stroking as her lips got closer to Su's. Leaving a soft, sweet kiss on Su's lips.

Lin already pulled back before Su even could respond to the kiss. "Lin-" she said suprised but still glad that it happened. Now it'a clear to Su. Lin wants her obviously. The damned fact that they're related is in the way.

Lin scooted a bit away from Su. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that"

"You know i don't mind" Su slightly chuckled, having the urge to cry. Lin swallowed thickly, her mind was chaos. She had to leave...

"I'm going to get some water" she said before getting out of bed and not waiting for Su's reply. Su watched her leave the room. Her eyes burning in Lin's back, wanting to beg her to stay.

She heard the door shut and slightly sniffed as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Without realized, she talked aloud.

"Why did you have to be my sister"

* * *

 **Well that's all for today my friends. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to NOT update many months later but sooner :P**

 **Reviews are appreciated :).**


End file.
